Machines for the automatic preparation of intravenous medication are known. The medication is the result of the mixture of specific amounts of different base products, and in many cases, once the medication has been prepared, it is packaged in containers adapted to house it. The base products are stored in vials and a preset amount is removed from them, sufficient to generate the required intravenous medication.
In many hospitals, for instance, medications are prepared manually, though an increasing number of hospitals now have a machine to prepare medications. The vials or receptacles housing the necessary base products are disposed in the machine, and the machine handles the vials in order to create a mixture of the base products they house, in the required quantities for each of them and in the required order.
One of these machines is disclosed in document WO 2009147252 A1. The machine comprises different work areas that are separate to each other, such as a storage area where the receptacles or vials are disposed, and a preparation area where the final medication, based on the base products present in the vials, is prepared.